Fate
by meddy-amrhein
Summary: Bagi Haibara, Kudou-kun adalah mentornya, partnernya, sahabatnya. Entahlah dia dimana jika tidak ada pemuda yang berbagi takdir dengannya itu. / Haibara POV terhadap Conan. / Read and Review?


**Title: Fate**

 **Fandom: Detective Conan/CaseClosed**

 **Author: meddy-amrhein**

 **Chara: Conan Edogawa—Ai Haibara**

 **Jumlah kata: 1.321**

 **Sumarry: Bagi Haibara, Kudou-kun adalah mentornya, partnernya, sahabatnya. Entahlah dia dimana jika tidak ada pemuda yang berbagi takdir dengannya itu. / Haibara POV terhadap Conan. / Read and Review?**

* * *

Haibara Ai adalah seseorang yang memiliki respek yang tinggi terhadap Edogawa Conan. Bukan hanya karena mereka berdua berbagi takdir yang sama. Haibara menghormatinya sebagai mentor, sebagai _meitantei_ , sebagai seseorang yang melihat sisi baik di semua orang. Haibara menyayanginya sebagai partner, sebagai sahabatnya. Dengan senang hati ilmuwan itu melakukan banyak hal dalam investigasi untuk detektif tersebut.

* * *

Ketika Haibara pertama kali melihat Conan memecahkan kasus dengan begitu mudahnya, ada rasa yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Pemuda ini bisa dengan mudah menyelamatkan Akemi-neechan-nya dengan otaknya yang brilian itu. Tapi mengapa, sungguh ... Haibara jatuh berlutut. Mencengkeram kemeja Conan. Membiarkan detektif itu melihat sisi lemahnya, kali ini saja.

* * *

Conan selalu berusaha melindungi Haibara. _She appreciates it_. Membagi topinya kepada Haibara karena gadis itu takut bertemu dengan anggota organisasi. Memakaikan kacamatanya kepada Haibara. Pemuda yang mengecil menjadi bocah kelas 1 SD itu berjanji. Berjanji akan selalu melindungi Haibara. Haibara menghormatinya karena itu.

* * *

Ketika Ran hampir saja mengetahui identitas Conan, Haibara menjadi panik. Ia tahu Conan tidak ingin karateka kesayangannya terlibat dengan organisasi. Dalam hatinya, Haibara sudah menyiapkan rencana. Ia akan pura-pura berkhianat terhadap Conan, namun yang keluar dari pistolnya. Sebuket mawar merah.

 _Mawar merah_.

Mawar merah melambangkan keindahan, rasa hormat, romantisme, dan juga sebagai pujian. Untuk Conan yang menyirami sisi sisi gersang hatinya akibat organisasi. Rasa hormatnya kepada _meitantei_ yang melindungi _Shonen Tantei_ sebisanya, meski harus tertembak. Romantisme, karena ia tahu ketika ia menggenggam tangan Conan, Haibara tahu betapa menyakitkan ketika ia harus melepasnya. Dan pujian, karena sudah melindungi Haibara sepenuh hati.

Untuk balasannya, Haibara membantu Conan. Menyamar menjadi Conan ketika ia membagi _antidote_ penawar APTX4869 untuk mencegah Ran mengetahui identitasnya. Haibara sedikit terkejut, ketika Conan—dalam wujud Shinichi menanyakan kenapa ia mau melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Tentu saja, Haibara bahkan akan mati untuk Shinichi, seperti pemuda itu akan mati untuknya.

* * *

Saat kasus pembajakan bus, Haibara berpegang kepada Conan. Aura itu, aura jahat dari manusia-manusia yang bergabung di organisasi terkutuk tersebut. Ketika Jodie menanyakan namanya, Haibara _desperately_ meremas tangan Conan. Berharap pemuda itu akan melindunginya, seperti biasa. Dan dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, Haibara tersentuh Conan mengerti.

"Jangan lari, Ai. Jangan lari dari takdirmu sendiri." Kata-kata itu, yang membuat Haibara merasa ada sesuatu yang _worth living for_. Si detektif itu, membawanya keluar dari bus. Darahnya yang menempel di paha Haibara adalah bukti, bukti bahwa Conan rela mengorbankan dirinya. Haibara tersenyum. Tuhan, dimana Haibara sekarang jika ia tidak pingsan di depan rumah Professor Agasa?

* * *

Haibara selalu ingat ketika Conan meneriakkan namanya sekencang mungkin. Gadis itu menatap Conan dalam, mengingatkannya bahwa dialah yang menyuruh Haibara tidak lari dari takdirnya sendiri. Haibara tidak akan lari, selama ada Conan, ia tidak akan lari. "Kau akan melindungiku, kan?" "Yeah." Haibara hanya melanjutkan dengan berkata dia bukanlah putri lemah yang harus dilindungi. Siapa yang menyangka, Conan benar-benar menjadi sayap pelindung Haibara.

Conan Edogawa menepati janjinya.

* * *

Saat Yukiko Kudo membawamereka berdua dan _Shonen Tantei_ untuk menonton _preview_ film Kamen Yaiba, diam-diam Haibara mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak di belakangnya. "Shin-chan! Kamu popular ya, di antara gadis-gadis!" Yukiko nyengir.

"Ah, maksud ibu, Ayumi-chan?"

"Ada satu lagi ..." Haibara tercekat. Conan melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Hai-ba-ra-san! Dia menatap wajahmu 10 kali hari ini!"

"Hahaha. Dia hanya mengobservasi proses pertumbuhan percobaan obatnya." Astaga Kudou-kun, bagaimana Ran bisa bertahan dengan manusia seperti ini.

"Bodohhh! Ada 2 alasan kenapa para wanita menatap pria. Karena ada sesuatu di wajahnya, atau dia menyukainya." Conan tertawa. Haibara hanya menghela nafas. Toh, dia memang tidak akan pernah menang, kan.

* * *

Haibara mengetahui seluk beluk Conan. Ketika mereka ke perpustakaan, si detektif sedang celengukan. Haibara menoleh, dan menunjukkannya seksi misteri. Sebagai _partner_ nya Conan, tentu saja Haibara tahu banyak tentang Conan. Mungkin ia mengenal Conan tidak selama Ran, tapi _it doesn't matter_ kan?

Gadis itu ingat, ketika Ran terkena amnesia saat melihat Detektif Sato ditembak. Wajah lesu Conan, mengingat gadis itu tidak akan pernah kenal dengan teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Kudo Shinichi. Haibara berusaha menghiburnya, berkata ia lebih baik kena amnesia. Agar ia tidak harus hidup dihantui Organisasi Hitam, dan bisa hidup bersama Conan, selamanya. Tapi, walaupun Haibara tidak kena amnesia, ia akan bahagia berada di sisi Conan. Di sisi Edogawa-kun. Sayap pelindungnya.

* * *

Ketika mereka sedang 'terbang' di udara menggunakan mobil untuk loncat ke gedung yang aman, Haibara terjatuh. Mitsuhiko mencengkeram lengannya, namun Conan menyadari nyawa Haibara terancam ketika ia melihat ada kaca. Conan menendang helm dan menyelamatkan hidup Haibara. Gadis itu berterima kasih kepada Mitsuhiko. Namun kepada Conan, lebih dari sebuah terima kasih.

 _It can't be helped_. Conan menyelamatkan mereka semua. Haibara mengapresiasi keberaniannya.

* * *

Ketika Conan hampir menyerah, Haibara sadar bahwa berbahaya membiarkan Conan seperti ini. Conan selalu menyemangatinya dan meyakinkannya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Haibara tahu tidak ada yang akan baik-baik saja, tapi Haibara memutuskan untuk menyemangati Conan. "Jangan menyerah. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah Holmes bagi kami. Kau memiliki sangat banyak kemampuan dalam dirimu. Ga ada kasus yang tidak bisa diselesaikan Holmes, kan?"

* * *

Ketika mereka sedang di Pulau Koumi, Haibara teringat. Conan meminta tolong agar Haibara mengambil beberapa foto untuknya. Haibara protes, "Sejak kapan aku menjadi asistenmu?"

Conan tersenyum hangat. "Bukan asisten, _partner_!"

Haibara terperangah. Mengatakan Conan seorang _smooth talker_. Tapi, Haibara bersyukur, telah ditakdirkan untuk mengenal Conan, bahkan **menjadi partner Conan** . Haibara juga mempercayai Conan sebagai partnernya, toh.

* * *

Ketika mereka perjalanan ke Hokkaido dan pilot serta kopilot pesawat diracun, Conan menelepon Ran dan Sonoko yang menggantikan posisi pilot dan ko-pilot dengan suara Shinichi. Dengan bantuan KID, membantu Ran dan Sonoko mendaratkan pesawat. Tidak begitu mulus, namun pesawat itu berhenti. Haibara teringat kata-kata Napoleon, bahwa kata tidak mungkin hanya ada di kamus seseorang yang bodoh.

Haibara tersenyum di kursinya. Tentu saja, di kamus Shinichi Kudo juga tidak ada kata tidak mungkin. Haibara mengaguminya di sisi itu. Ia selalu melakukan banyak hal yang sepertinya tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Untuk melawan Organisasi Hitam, Haibara percaya, selama ada Conan, pasti. Pasti mereka bisa.

* * *

Ketika Conan berusaha membuat salju longsor di Desa Kitanosawa agar air yang jebol dari bendungan yang hancur berubah arah dan tidak menenggelamkan desa, si detektif berakhir tertimbun salju. Haibara panik, ia hanya tidak menunjukkannya. Dalam bayangannya, hanya ada wajah si detektif.

" _Words are like swords. If you use them the wrong way, they'll turn into ugly weapons. There are cases of broken friendships that could have lasted a lifetime if not used for verbal abuse. Once you sever your ties, you might not see each other again._ " Apakah ia dan Conan benar-benar tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi? Haibara tetap menggali. Menggali salju lebih dalam. Hanya ada waktu kurang dari satu menit sebelum batas waktu orang yang tertimbun salju untuk hidup.

Hingga sebuah bola membumbung ke atas. Pemuda itu menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri di saat-saat terakhir. Tabah seperti biasa, keras, dan bertahan seperti biasa. Haibara tersenyum pelan.

* * *

Ketika mereka sedang di museum, Conan menatap lekat-lekat ke sebuah bunga matahari. Haibara, bagaimanapun, di belakangnya, hanya menatap Conan. Ketika ibu tua di belakangnya berkata bahwa bukan bunga matahari yang menarik perhatian Haibara, gadis itu terlonjak. Pipinya menghangat. Tentu saja. Edogawa-kun, lebih indah daripada bunga matahari manapun.

* * *

Haibara tidak peduli, apa mereka akan bertahan hidup nanti. Apakah Haibara berhasil membuat APTX4869 nanti? Ataukah mereka akan bertahan dalam wujud Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara? Haibara tidak peduli. Ia akan menjaga perasaannya kepada Conan. Dan ia akan terus merespek detektif hebat ini. Menghormatinya, atas segala yang ia lakukan.

Yang jelas, ia bahagia telah ditakdirkan untuk mengenal Conan Edogawa—Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

 **Moshi moshiii! Adegan-adegan diatas aku ambil dari beberapa episode DC baik dari manga ataupun anime. Aku juga mengambil adegan dari Movie 19, Movie 15, Movie 12, Movie 11, Movie 8, Movie 6, Movie 5 dan juga Movie 4. Ah, Review?**


End file.
